Towards What Exactly?
by Kris1907
Summary: Lorelai has a second daughter and no longer lives in Conn. Luke has a daughter and is still very much a Stars Hollow Man. What happens when Lorelai and her daughter return for their annual Christmas trip?
1. Running Behind

_Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays and the list goes on... Sat down two days ago to write on an idea that I had and suddenly I found myself writing out a scene of Luke and Lorelai and two small kids in an airport trying to get home for the Holidays. Probably b/c of the holidays and probably because I spent a couple like that myself- as the child- not the adult. lol But had no clue what to do with it- no plot around it and finally, I came up with something. At least I hope so._

_So this is a totally made up story- using the characters and Stars Hollow,ect but not much more. Luke has a daughter. Lorelai has a second daughter. No kids together, as you shall see. Takes place in present time with Lorelai and her daughter returning to Conn. for Christmas and it flashes back. Shouldn't be hard to tell- its seperated and the present is in present tense- past in past tense. _

_Its on going as long as people reply and say they wish it to be. Which I hope so since I finally figured out a plot! _

_Note: To those who replied to 'Seven Point Nine" about whether it will continue- no plans as of now but one never knows. And to the question about marriage... Um, I dunno. They may marry. Not necessarily because she's pregnant. I guess they could already be married. Didn't think that far into it._

_ Disclaimers: Still don't own the characters... really would like to renogotiate that._

**Towards What Exactly? **

"Katharine Lynn Gilmore!" The mother's bellow bounces off the walls as it heads into the little girl's ear causing her to stop.

"What?"

Walking into her room, "We are going to be…" Seeing the rather empty suitcase, "Extremely late…" Narrowing her gaze upon the child, "Katie, why aren't you packed?" The shrugged reply doesn't get far with the impatient mother, "Ka-tie…"

"I don't want to go mom. And because I don't want to I can't pack."

Crossing her arms, "And why is that exactly?"

"Cause… I don't want to go so I can't feel out what clothes are needed." Her arms point to the clothing articles spread across her bed, "I don't want to go to that dinner whatever tomorrow so I can't tell if I need the orange shirt for the skirt or the yellow one. Don't want to go to grandma's house for the 'look at how grown up my grandkid is' party where they all stare at me and ask me dumb things like what I want to be when I grow up, so don't know if I should bring the red dress, green dress or the skirt combo from Hannah's wedding." Shrugging again, "Can't decide so can't pack so definitely can't go."

Arching an eyebrow, "Creative. But I'll take ya naked if I need to. And believe me, I will and you know your grandmother would just love that. Which makes it totally worth while." Sighing, "Katie please, the cab is down there. Robert is packing it up… we have a plane to catch hun."

The Lorelai goes about grabbing particular articles of clothing, leaving the others to be dealt with in a few weeks when they return. "Sweets, we've got to go so you are wearing the green dress- no red. Red because it looks better with your skin unless… we're bringing both." She looks around and finally groans out, "Hell, I'll dry clean it when we get there" before folding them all and tossing them rather carelessly into the child's suitcase. Katie, meanwhile, stands unmoving watching her track ribbons blow slightly with the wind.

Lorelai looks over, "Katharine, help. Now. We're late!"

"Still don't want to go. Why are you making me?"

Pushing the young girl towards her bookshelf, "Grab some and put them in your backpack. We'll stop as usual at the mall and get you some more. I've got games… oh and movies. So you're fine." Turning again to see her carefully considering each choice, "Come on Katie. Choose and lets get a move on it."

"Why can't I just go to Eileen's and Dave's? They'd let me." Placing the small stack of books in her backpack, "Please mom… I don't want to go."

Finally stopping to address the seemingly consistent rant, "Okay, why exactly don't you want to go?"

As Katie opens her mouth to speak, Robert walks down the hall and stands within the doorway, "The cab's waiting… still."

"I'm aware of that."

Looking over the room, "What happened here?"

"Nothing that's not being handled. Slight complication."

Robert watches as Lorelai shuts the suitcase, "And what is that exactly… no wait. Let me guess. Kate, you don't want to go anymore?"

Giving him a look that shows her irritation at that name but chooses to fight only one battle at this particular moment, "That's correct."

"Figured." Robert lets out a short laugh followed by "I knew it" but doesn't comment further. "I'll put the suitcase into the cab but come on guys… my plane leaves soon- followed quickly by yours."

Taking the suitcase from his fiancée's out-stretched hand, he can be heard walking rather quickly towards the front door as Lorelai begins again, "Okay so what's the sudden reason you don't want to go?"

"Mom… its just boring and I would just rather go to Eileen's and Dave's please."

Sighing, "Hun, we only use them when it's necessary. Like when I have a last minute trip to make or something like that. And sadly, we had to use them a lot in the past few months and well sweets, its Christmas and there is no way you aren't going to be with me on Christmas. Rory should be there and your grandparents miss you. There is the Stars Hollow Winter Festival that we- -"

Katie joins her mother, "we can't miss that. Okay."

"Good to hear the okay, but sweets, get your butt over here." Pulling her daughter onto her lap she continues with a serious voice, "Why are you trying to pull out of our annual Christmas trip?"

"I just don't feel like going. Would rather stay here for Christmas for once."

"But then you'll miss Rory and your grandparents-"

"They could come here."

"And Miss Patty and Babette and Kirk and Taylor-"

Crossing her arms over her chest, she nods, "Them too."

"Luke and Andrea and his coffee?"

"He'd be too busy."

Lorelai takes in her daughter's posture and the slight biting of the bottom lip and nods in understanding, "This is about Luke and Andrea…. What's up there?"

"I hate her and that town."

"Katharine…" The name is slowly drawled out and the little girl knew immediately what she said wrong but wasn't willing to take it back completely.

"Fine. I don't want her or that town to be in my world any longer. So I am removing myself from having to."

"I still don't see why you teach her such statements." Both female sets of eyes look up at the doorway. "I mean, its okay to hate somebody. There are just people who you hate… no reason to flower coat it."

"Robert… my daughter is too young to truly know the meaning of such a word and therefore, I will not have her running around using it. As for the situation, as usual you aren't being of any help."

"Whatever, she's your daughter." The emphasis on 'your' is a typical reaction to any forced knowledge that he is not the father and therefore, seems to lack a certain standing within some conversations. "Well Peanut as I---"

"Do not call me that! I'm not a dried bean thing that's fed to elephants and I certainly am not a runt child."

Smiling at her, "Fine. Katie," Accenting the 'e' portion of her name, "I see two options. Either you go with your mom as planned or you come with me. Ya got A or B… no C at this time."

"Mooooom….."

"Sorry hun, but he's right. We can change the ticket and you can head off with Robert to see his family. Or you come with me." Knowing the tension in the room is growing because of the male figure present, "Robert… would you mind double checking we turned off everything while I finish this up please?"

"Yeah yeah yeah… leaving."

As soon as he has left the room, Lorelai pulls her daughter between her legs and stares down upon her, "Okay… this ain't a complete democracy but should at least be a small one, right?" Once she receives a nod she continues, "So here is the deal. I don't want you to go with Robert. You still can. Its an option but I would rather you choose this one… listening?"

"Yep."

"You come with me and spend Christmas and afterwards, if you are still having a horrible time, I will call Dave and Eileen myself to see if they will pick you up at the airport. That's about ten days and then we will reevaluate our situation. That's not too long, so what do you think?"

Katie thinks it through and finally her eyes light up, "Deal!" She kisses her mom briefly on the lips with a "Thanks!" before stuffing her blanket into the purple backpack and heads towards the door, "Coming?"

"Of course."

Lorelai pushes off the bed and stands. Catching up to her daughter down the hall, "Don't forget to grab your lunchbox. It's all packed."

Groaning, "Aw mom… I'm not hungry."

"Katie, go get that bag and lets get moving."

"Yes ma'am." Grabbing the bag from the kitchen counter, the young girl quickly runs towards the left-hand side of the counter. Climbing up, she opens up the cabinet and pulls out three bags of gummies and stuffs those into her backpack before jumping down and running towards the door. Doing a rather quick and unsteady about-face, she dashes back to the counter and grabs that obnoxious lunch box and finally makes it out the door. Closing it behind her, "Ready!"


	2. Airports and Snow

_All things from Chapter 1 still totally apply..._

**Towards What Exactly? **

**Chapter 2 **

Once settled in their seats, Lorelai sits back and enjoys watching her daughter excitedly look out the window. She just loves planes- always has. Lorelai, on the other hand, has no feelings either away- it is faster than the car- usually, but there are always the occasional delays that last for eons.

"Ya know, kid. You always loved this."

"What?"

She watches her daughter dig through her backpack as she explains, "Flying and well, just airports in general. You were about ayear old on your first trip. Luke, Andrea, Rory, you and I flew down to North Carolina to visit Liz and Jess… remember Liz? Luke's sister? Well, anyways, Rory headed back early because she had a school project and when we tried to leave a few days later- a snow storm came and we got stuck at the airport. Was the 23rd of December and we had two small children in tow and we arrived bright and early at the airport and never made it any further."

"Never? Come on. You left at some point."

Rolling her eyes, "Oh course. We got out early the net morning. Had a long lay over in some horrible city and finally made it back just in time for the Christmas Eve Lights and a touch of dinner at the Gilmore homestead." Helping Katharine get situated, "Buckle up- I'll push your backpack into place."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes, I understand that its delayed- I can read the bright green flashing word next to my flight number, but what I was asking and I really don't wish to be annoying or do I in anyway think you are at fault here because, frankly, that would be stupid since you don't control anything. Even if you pushed buttons on your keyboard there- how much could really be accomplished? So was just asking, -for how long will that continue to flash, approximately?"

The cranky, uncaring, and overworked woman stared at Lorelai- carefully studying her. "I'm sorry ma'am and for once I truly am. I can't tell you how nice it was to be asked rather than screamed at, but I honestly cannot answer that. Care for my personal opinion though?" Seeing the younger lady's nod, "My advice, as an employee of twenty-five years and a North Carolina gal for over fifty.... get comfortable, maybe even head back to your hotel because this storm isn't going anywhere too quickly and we don't know how to handle this much, this fast, all that well."

Lorelai let out a heavy, disappointed sigh and tried to chuckle her way through the situation, "I knew there was a reason that I'm a Connecticut gal. We can smell snow." Smiling her signature smile, "Thank you ma'am."

Walking back towards her small group- she paused for a moment to take in the scene before her. Andrea laid dead to the world on top of two seats- her stuffed bear protectively under her arm. While Luke cradled the over-exhausted young Gilmore in his arms- pacing the floor in front to the windows- singing softly her favorite lullaby. They looked like the perfect family. A young married couple with two youngsters trying to get to the relatives for the holidays. If only that were true- its the only Christmas present she had been wishing for these last few years.

Shaking herself out of her musings, she walked over to check on her baby girl- thanking god that she had finally given in to sleep. She took in her even breathing- the blotchy skin from her earlier tears- the popping sound as she sucks on her two middle fingers- and of course, her death grip on her yellow blankie. The universe would certainly come to a halt if anything ever happened to that.

Luke always commented that she was simply a miniature version of her mother and that she was. Just shy of her first birthday- this toddler already knew how to capture and break the hearts of all the eligible men out there- especially that of the man currently cradling her tenderly to his chest.

He was in love with her- she could tell. He treated her with the same sweetness that he showed for his beloved daughter. The two could easily be sisters. But not easily enough. Lorelai had always been concerned about the concept of, yet another one, of her daughters lacking a male figure in her life. Hell, it scared her most nights. Worked out okay the first time around. And now Max wishing to keep his distance- in one way- was easiest, yet no father meant no male figure. Her worries were quickly ceased the first time this man picked up a small bundle of blankets and spent the next hour telling that same bundle how beautiful she was. Luke had never let Rory down, why she ever considered that he wouldn't be willing to play that role again still leaves her confused. Staring at the two of them now- she knew her daughter was going to be fine... and so was she.

"I can take her back now- if you wish."

"I got her," came his response as one hand gently stroked the golden baby ringlets.

Lorelai perches on the arm of a chair as she continues to watch Luke pace. "Ms. Personality doesn't feel this is going to give up all that quickly. Seems they lack snow plows and salt down here in the south. What do you think?"

"I think we should have left last night- like you had wanted to. I'm truly sorry."

"Well you were right, I only wanted northern coffee." Standing quickly, she places her hand on his upper arm, "You don't control the weather. I know you men think you can control anything... but you can't. Raw deals happen. And you were right. It was too late and too confusing to try and get these two here last night- it wouldn't have been fair to them." Silencing his protest, "Besides its only the 23rd- there is no reason to apologize or regret. Its the happiest time of year afterall!"

Her brilliant smile is just too much for him as soon his own lips begin to curve up. Lorelai's hand slips from his arm to softly stroke her child's back- never breaking eye contact. The two adults carried on a silent conversation- one that only their hearts understood- but equally content to bask in the other's nearness.

A few moments later, an elder lady walked past the two, smiling softly. Then, mustering up the courage to stop, she turned to them and happily stated, "I just wanted to say that you two have beautiful little girls. It's so wonderful to see a young couple enjoying family life like you two obviously are. Merry Christmas- take care of those precious angels."

"Thank you and Merry Christmas to you, too." Came Luke's stunned reply. Neither knew what to say and instead simply allowed soft giggles to control the moment. "Oh man."

"The signals we must be giving off." Her eyes shifted to the sleeping dark haired girl on the connected blue seats, refusing to look at him as she finished her thought, "Feels very natural. Makes it all kind of worth it." Before Luke had a chance to process the comment, Lorelai began to remove Katharine from his arms stating, "Yours looks like she is about to have that 'little cry' number four."

Luke nodded and took a few large steps to end up near his child's resting head. Sitting down, he shifted Andrea so that her head was lying comfortably in his lap. Using a much-practiced art, Luke ran his hand up and down his daughter's back- soothing the grumpy child out of sleep. The day had been long. Tiring for the adults and testing each of the nerves that the two little children have. Minutes pasted as the sniffling subsided for the moment and Luke moved his gaze continuously from his daughter to Lorelai to the wandering and overly upset people within the airport.

A loud thud caused him to stop watching a particularly intriguing fight between a couple who seemed to be no more than twenty and to focus on the woman across from him as she bent over to pick up the fallen diapers and diaper wipes container. The slightly sound of a laugh left his lips before he began to watch Katie as she sat on the chair, blankie in her lap and successfully attempting to place more Cheerios on the floor than in her mouth. Lorelai stroked her blonde locks, not hiding a smile as the precious baby shot a cheeky grin towards her momma.

Luke watches the exchange with a smile of his own until the body under his hand tensed and her tears began to crescendo- yet again.

Lorelai got up and walked over to the pair, "Hey now, what's with all those tears?" Andrea unburied her head enough to glance up at the voice, "It's been a long, boring day, huh?" The little one nodded, but soon her bottom lip began to quiver and tears began to fill her eyes. "Awww... no no no. There is no need for those. Come here." Extending her arms out to her, "Let me see if I can make it better." Andrea easily goes, snuggling into her arms and placing her damp face on Lorelai's shoulder.

Luke watched the two walk away before allowing his gaze to fall upon Katie, who had carefully been observing her mother. Once she decided that her mother wasn't going too far, she settled herself back down and flashed a brilliant three-toothed smile at Luke, extending her pudgy arm to offer him a semi-soggy piece of cereal. Seating himself next to her, he allowed her to feed him one. "Sharing skills are very impressive. And you're going to be a heart-breaker... just like your mom." For that he received another infamous smile and an even soggier Cheerio. "Poor me. Poor world." Taking another one from her, "Thank you. Lets walk. Sound good?"

Picking up the child, he placed Katharine down and allowed her to run a few steps ahead of him. They moved in and out of the rows of chairs as she continuously giggled and clapped for herself. As she moved to pick up the strap of a lady's purse to place it on her shoulder, Luke quickly stepped in, "Katie… no no." Removing the strap from her hand, "That's the nice lady's purse, not Katharine's. Can you tell her hi?"

The soft and shy 'hi' was barely heard and the lady waved back. "Sorry about that. What can I say, she's a girl. Her mother's daughter- so clothes, purses and money are the only needs in life."

"She is just precious."

Luke's natural reaction to the compliment took over as he smiled out a "Thank you" and then laughed as Katie excitedly lets out a loud "Hi!" and dramatic wave that caused her to lose her balance and fall. "Grace of her mother as well. Can you say bye, Katie?"

A simple wave was what the lady received as Luke guided the toddler back over to their area. "Hey Lorelai, haven't you taught your daughter not to steal other people's purses?"

"Only if it's an ugly old lady's purse. Been training her how to smell out a coach purse."

Rolling his eyes, "Oh geeze. I'm saddened by how true that sentence probably is. See she is okay now."

"Yeah, one more little cry and it was all good. Was thinking that perhaps we should attempt to just go back to the hotel and try again tomorrow. Let them swim."

Nodding, Luke leaned over to pick up Katie, "Sounds good but their bathing suits are here and I will not, no matter what you say, attempt to convince anybody to go back there and find them. And don't ask, I won't sneak back there on that luggage belt thing for you."

"No? Why did I bring you again?"

"I brought you."

"Oh yeah." Grinning up at him, "Actually, I have a change of clothes, lots actually, in the diaper bags so they can just swim in their underwear."

"In their underwear?"

"Luke, they are girls. And they enjoy the naked concept. Girls begin with that theory on life- pre-apple eating idea- all things naked, and then have a total post eating the apple existence for about, oh fifteen years and then are totally over it again."

Seeming unphazed, "So they will be fine with it and unscarred?"

"Definitely."

"Then lets give it a try."

Lorelai handed over Andrea as she quickly went to work at cleaning up their area and collecting their bags and coats. Stuffing things into random places- -

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai is jerked out of her memory as Katie quickly turns from the window- her mother's hand falling from its spot on her back.

"Here we go, mom!"

Yes, here we go- towards what exactly? Out loud she addressed her daughter's obvious state of exhaustion, "Sweets, your eyes are drooping- why not put on your movie and rest a bit?"

Before the sentence is complete, Katie has the portable DVD player hooked up and ready to push play. She snuggles into her mother's arms as the pair lazily watch Bednobs and Broomsticks until they hear the arrival announcement into Hartford, Connecticut.


	3. Green Suitcases and Revolving Doors

_Notes and Disclaimers: I still own nothing at all and thats all the notes I think I am currently. Going to be fixing Chapter one a bit- finally getting a feel for the personality I want for Katharine and thinking Chapter one doesn't quite reach it the way it should/could._

_Chapter 3_

"Come on mom, there is nobody here. Just once. I promise I'll get off at the other end."

"Remember last year?"

Katharine looks up at her mother with a determined and anxious grin, "Yeah, you let me."

"Yes I did. And you went and I waved at you and was tempted to join you but-" Holding a hand against her chest in a proud manner, "I didn't." Lorelai leans forward and unceremoniously pulls at a brightly green fabric suitcase on the luggage carousel. Both her and Katharine watch as it lingers on the edge before being pushed off by a large and traditionally black suitcase. The echo causes heads to turn, but Lorelai continues her earlier thought as if nothing has occurred and no pause has been entered, "And Emily saw you. And Emily flipped out at me all month long."

"Wasn't the whole time." Pointing, "Shoes are rounding the corner."

"Was so the whole time." Moving slightly to prepare a careful removal of the shoe bag, "Help me with this."

Together the two females grab the ends of the heavy red suitcase. Groaning as she sets her end down, Katharine pushes pieces of dirty blond hair out of her face, "Its heavier this year and we packed two less pairs of shoes-" Staring at her mother, "You packed your boots in the plastic container, didn't you?"

"They're Jimmy Choo shoes sweetie."

"I know and they can't mingle with the rift-raft, but I told you to put them in a separate bag so the plastic bin didn't imprint on my Gucci ones. If my boots have an imprint- I get new ones. Those green ones with the blue stripes, that were going to cost my college tuition."

"Yes, yes. Get your bag, so we can get out of here."

"Why? Its warm in here." Watching another couple of bags moving around the corner, "That's yours."

"Get mommy's bag will ya, while I try to locate the, uh, phone."

"Fine." Katie moves forward and leans her knees upon the edge of the luggage carrier while she waits for the bag to resurface near her. Pulling at the brown bag, she pulls it down onto the floor as she jumps back to keep it from falling on her toes. "And it wasn't the whole time because you got caught in the rain after the car ran out of gas- like Luke said it would- and you ran through the middle of Grandma's Christmas party shouting, "Caution- slippery when wet". I remember Grandma's look and I do believe that's when the rest of the lecturing came in."

Lorelai leans over to pick up her purse and duffle bag, "Oh yeah, I now remember that's what she was droning on and on about. Come on now." Helping Katharine get her bags situated on her shoulder, "And Luke didn't say anything."

"Yes he did."

She starts to pull her suitcase away from the people, "No he didn't." Stopping and turning, "You weren't even there!"

Pushing her mother, "Get moving. You told me."

Beginning to walk again, "Mommy lies."

"Usually yes-" The young girl pauses as she hesitates in an attempt to fix the falling suitcase. "But when you- ah- hate this thing." Pulling hard the wheels finally begin to move, "But not when you rant. Rants are truths that you later try to redefine and redirect."

"Redefine and redirect? Stop talking to Rory. I want one stupid daughter that talks like her age and will be around to make mommy feel better."

Pushing her elbow lightly, "Well, like, when you go off on this total rant of yours… well you like, try like to um… well like take it all back or something like after you like- well like have said it- obviously."

"Obviously." Rolling her eyes, she watches Katharine step in front of her and begin out the revolving door, "Kids really don't talk that way at your age-" Hesitating, "Do they?"

"Yep. We do."

"Wow- they are starting them so young these days." Moving first out of the doors, Lorelai stops abruptly, causing Katharine to crash into her mother's suitcase, as she attempts to get out of the path of the door.

Katharine watches her mother, "What's that about?"

"No Emily?"

Moving slightly around her mother, "No grandma? But she's always-"

"Right here. Well right there. Every year. At the curb, by the car, waiting. Without fail."

"Uh-hu, talking about how inconsistent airports are."

"And how its our fault we got delayed along the way."

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"Exactly," Katharine allows her backpack to slide down her arm and to the ground, "Who knew Grandma could mess up her schedule? Hmm, so what do we do? Call?"

"Or wait?" Lorelai steps to the side, putting her suitcase up against the wall and leaning over to push Katie's next to hers, "I always seem to forget just how cold it can get up here. And how good the cold, crisp, snowy dirt smells like."

Leaning against the cold stone wall, "I smell cars."

"No imagination this one."

"There is no snow."

Lorelai looks around at the bustle of the people, suitcases, and cars, "Are we early?"

"No- late actually."

"Perhaps she got fed up and left. Had the time right because she asked nine billion times."

"True- but she wouldn't just le- -"

"Lorelai! Katie!"

Both females look around desperately for the man with the familiar voice, "Wow- its Luke. Right there."

"Why is Luke here?" Katie looks up at her mother, "Grandma wouldn't call him- would she?"

"I dunno- I guess we ask." Pulling their suitcases with them, they make their way through the crowd of people and cars and hugs to finally meet up with Luke.

Reaching out, Luke immediately takes Katie's backpack and moves to take two of the suitcases, "My truck is right there- I'll get these."

Katharine moves towards the truck with her backpack and duffle, as Lorelai follows close begin Luke, "Why are you here?"

"And Merry Christmas to you too."

"Yeah, and Season's Greetings and all that- but why are you here?" She watches him pick up the green suitcase and begin to move it towards the back of his truck, "Did my mother call you? That alone seems impossible but she isn't here and she had the plane schedule and you are here and you didn't have the plane schedule-" Moving again with him as he picks up another suitcase, "So why are you here and why isn't my mother and-"

"Lorelai-" Pausing and watching her closely to make sure that she has stopped, "Breath and let me get the rest of the bags in my truck so we can get out of this mess."

She nods her head and helps Luke place the shoe bag in the truck and watches as he pulls the cloth cover over the bags before moving around and stepping up into the truck next to Katharine. Once the truck pulls out into the light flow of traffic, Lorelai begins again, "So why are you here?"

"I wanted to make sure you had a ride."

"Why wouldn't we?"

"Well, did you?"

Katie turns to her mother, "He has a point mom."

"Okay, didn't seem like it. So how did you know that we didn't have a ride?"

"Because your mother went out of town."

"Went where?"

Rolling her eyes at her mother, "You should listen when you ask questions, she went out of town."

"Where out of town?"

"I dunno."

"Went on vacation?"

"I dunno."

Lorelai sighs dramatically, "So what do you know?"

"That your mother came into the diner last week, ordered tea, said nothing and as she left mentioned that she was going away and wouldn't be back til Christmas Eve."

"And…"

"And what? That's it."

"So why did you come?"

"Because I knew you were coming in today and today is not Christmas Eve."

Lorelai nods, "Good that you know the date. What else?"

"Lorelai, what do you want from me? Your mother let me know that she wasn't going to be here today. And I figured that must mean something. So I came to pick you up."

Lorelai's voice drops a few ones as she asks slowly, "So she really went out of town?"

"I dunno. I just know that she wasn't there to pick you up."

"Oh- well- wow- okay. Thanks."

Katie nods to nobody in particular, "Yeah thanks. Couldn't have stayed there much longer listening to mom talk about snow."

"I like snow."


End file.
